


Becoming

by artthouatrashbin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fucking, Humor, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NaruSasu - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SasuNaru - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, handjobs, just a warning, post-Final Battle, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artthouatrashbin/pseuds/artthouatrashbin
Summary: “I have an idea: if I can get you to imagine me as Sakura...." And Sasuke felt as if someone poured heaps of sand down his esophagus, because his own words needed to be gagged out. “Naruto, what-...” He squeezes out the phrase. “-the hell are you talking about?” Sasuke scooted backwards. “Are you insane? I’m not—” Sasuke gritted his teeth, a grunt escaping his lips. “—gay.”“Duh, Sasuke! I’m not asking for you to swing that way, geez! Why would you have to be a homo if you’re doing it with—” and Naruto made the most feminine wink Sasuke thinks he has ever seen, and he could nearly deadpan at Naruto’s attempts at mimicking a girl. “Sakura?” He teased. And that was the beginning of one of the most terrifying, tantalizing, dangerous, deals Sasuke felt he ever agreed to.





	Becoming

“Naruto.”   
  
Unmistakably,  _ Sasuke _ was calling for Naruto, trying to relieve the tremor in his voice as he swallows. It was early in the morning, a hospital bed being the closest thing to a home for both ninja the past couple weeks. After their final battle, both Sasuke and Naruto were hospitalized for months afterwards.

  
The only sound in response was restless grunting from the blond, Sasuke’s eyes darkening in disappointment at the sleeping form. He took a deep breath, letting his hands run through his hair, and falling over his eyes. 

****

“.......Naruto. Please, just-....j-just  _ wake up, _ ”  the normal condescending tone underlying in Sasuke’s voice was faltering and unraveling blindedly, his familiar brooding eyes coated with restless concern. His voice quivered at that last phrase, swallowing and intently watching the bed lump that was just several feet separated from his own. “W…-“ Sasuke took another deep breath, lips beginning to shake, as Sasuke squeezed his fists, feeling sweat build at the nape of his neck in nausea. “ _ Naruto _ !” He whisper-shouted. His unnerved black eyes began to sting from tears.

  
Naruto stirred awake. “...S….Sasuke?” Naruto’s comforting blue eyes refocused after he rubbed them gratuitously, eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape. “Why the hell are ya’ waking me up? It’s……” He checked the time. 2 AM. “ _ 2 in the morning _ ?” He pouted.

****

Naruto’s complaint brought Sasuke back to reality—or at least,  _ his  _ reality, where asking Naruto for comfort was the last thing he would do for the sake of his pride. He began to question why in the midst of dealing with such unfamiliar circumstances, he wanted Naruto to wake up. Did he pathetically want comfort from him— _ Naruto _ ? He turns his body away, closing himself in. “Forget it,” His eyes noticeably were roaming, his teeth gritting—a foolhardy attempt to hide his emotions from the one person that always read him like a book. The unusual tone, and the instability of Sasuke’s breathing did not go past Naruto, who felt a lot less sleepy than before. He sprung up from his spread-out position on the bed, and leaned over. 

****

Naruto shook his head to wake himself up more. He sighs in relief, and then, realizing Sasuke turned away, frowns.  “Hey....hey, what’s wrong?” He groans to himself—damn it! “-sorry, hey... _ hey _ , I’m listening now...I’m awake.....you okay?” His back arched from leaning so apprehensively—restless, as if Sasuke’s panic were contagious.

  
“.....”  A long, concerning silence. When Sasuke noticed Naruto’s reaction to his silence, those blue eyes berating them without any exchange of words, Sasuke’s body reacted, and pulled even further away from grasp. His face was not to be seen.

****

“Sasuke,” Naruto repeated. “you wouldn’t be that kinda’ person to wake me up if something wasn’t wrong. So, what is it?”

****

Naruto got up from his bed in efforts to show that he was now awake, and increasingly worried, most of all. Without a second thought, Naruto came to Sasuke’s aid, a habit he unwaveringly refused to stop. He made a shaky sigh, and swallowed.  “H- _ Hey _ , you o-okay-“

****

But perhaps, Naruto should have stayed quiet. Sasuke turned his head around, the sight almost happening in slow-motion in Naruto’s eyes: he eventually noticed that Sasuke’s blank expression was accompanied by tears forming in at the brim of blackened eyes. He breathed unsteadily. The boys’ eyes met, an unspoken interaction existing between the two. Sasuke’s glance quickly turned into a glare, where tears began to relentlessly stream down his cheeks. Upon feeling the tears, Sasuke, in a thoughtless panic, hid in Naruto's chest, and broke into a fit of wrenched breaths.

****

“S- _ Sasuke _ !” Naruto whispered, eyes wide and bewildered. He rested his hands on Sasuke’s bare, shivering back instinctively, as if contradictingly hesitating whether or not to gently let Sasuke off of him, or to allow him to fall apart right here. He stared down in concern, forcing his eyes shut as a flurry of thoughts weighed in his mind.

****

_ What do I do?  _

****

He helped a lot of people, but for some reason, Sasuke was different. He looked over Sasuke, gently keeping his hand pressed against the small of his back, as he alarmingly proceeded to check the rest of his body for any physical trauma. And, as Naruto could feel the perfectly healthy body quivering under the warm touch of a hand, and gagging out whimpers with every shudder, he knew that Sasuke was  _ crying _ . The familiar smell so close to Naruto was unknowingly making his grip on him tighter. He heard a choked sob, and he made a pained expression from the sound.

****

Naruto could feel every muscle—hills and valleys of scars and cuts, bruises and wounds, and could count almost every instance of how Sasuke got them. Sasuke’s body was so delicate, if not for the wounds that congregated so unforgivingly down his wrenched body. Naruto’s thumb pressed lightly at the bare nape of Sasuke’s neck in remembrance of the past. Naruto grimaced, and made a soft  _ ch _ with his tongue. His grip on the bandaged back softened, as if echoing a sincere, bleeding apology for having to destroy this tainted body.  _ I’m sorry, Sasuke _ . Naruto momentarily rubbed the heaving back, and let his fingers reside at the tip of Sasuke’s spine. Naruto took a deep breath.

****

Sasuke shrunk further into Naruto’s chest, defeated. Naruto winced upon hearing a guttural whimper, and feeling lean muscular arms squeeze at his ribcage. And Naruto hesitated to bring himself to the question again: “ _ What happened _ ?” He looked down at Sasuke in a mix of both worry and shock.

****

In between hyperventilating, Naruto could hear Sasuke shaking with the effort to get the words out. “It was a d-dream-....” He cursed himself for admitting it, for laying it all out on Naruto—enough so for him to regret it later

****

Naruto’s body froze.  His eyebrows knit together, blue eyes gleaming in apprehension. “A dream-.... _ no _ ,” Naruto whispered, almost as if cursing Sasuke’s own mind, as he rested a hand higher on Sasuke’s back, allowing Sasuke to rest against him, and holding him closer. “No, no, no, no,  _ no _ …..d-damn it, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was low, as he grit his teeth. “Why the hell do you-...torture yourself like this? Whatever it was about, it was a  _ dream _ .” The venom that seeped into Naruto’s every word was an attack on every demon that Sasuke clung to hopelessly—every path he took to darkness, every moment that he did not believe his life was worth a damn thing. Naruto hugged him tightly, as both men shared that same shivering breath of hysteria that filled the room.

****

Sasuke’s breath hitched. “It’s not….what you think it is!” He raises his voice, before his breaths grew even more frantic, nails digging into one of Naruto’s arms. 

****

And it wasn’t: both him and Naruto dealt with nightmares often—enough so that both would sometimes be up together in the middle of the night, both accepting that they couldn’t sleep and would agree to have the tv on whilst hospitalized together. It was a mutual acceptance of shared trauma; both would be waking the other up with noise, because both were held captive to be up at two in the morning, wide-eyed. They were comfortable with the intimate moment never being discussed: the bond Naruto and Sasuke shared seldom needed words.

****

Naruto felt the tips of Sasuke’s dark eyelashes tickle his chest with droplets of tears, before more tremors racked Sasuke’s body. Without thinking, Naruto held Sasuke closer.

****

“Yeah?“ The brashness in Naruto’s demeanor disappeared. He made a light hum for a second, before feeling more weight leaning into his chest.. 

****

“I c-can’t…. _ feel _ like this, Naruto. I never can, after everything-...dreaming like this-...” He broke into pants, and hid his face in Naruto’s stiff arm. But once Naruto felt a dampness hit his shoulder, and cause a shiver, he did not need to look at Sasuke to know that tears were escaping those once so unreadable eyes. “I c-can’t….” Sasuke’s eyes shut tightly.

****

Naruto tried to take in Sasuke’s every word with ease, eyes shutting so tight he was nearly squinting at the sound of Sasuke’s pain.  _ Feel like….?  _ He contemplated. 

****

“What I did-“ Sasuke’s voice cracked. “-to  _ her _ .” He squeezed the last word out, his whimpers and tears filling the nighttime silence. Naruto’s eyes widened.  _ Her _ . 

****

“Sasuke,” Naruto called. Sasuke broke out of his own mind for a moment. Naruto felt beads of sweat beginning to form on the back being delicately held. Naruto lips were twisted into a frown. “Breathe-....” He choked up. “You better talk to me about this after you calm down, okay?  _ Okay _ ?” He was reassuring himself more than anything, that Sasuke was okay, that he was just frightened—vulnerable for a moment.

****

He sat still with the gradually relaxing body against him. He thought back. Who was the ‘her’? Naruto knew as a fact, Sasuke had little to no communication with most people, let alone women. 

****

Sasuke parted from Naruto’s arms and nodded to his request, laying back onto his bed and letting his now-aching body rest against a cushioned pillow. Naruto sighed in relief.  He looked over Sasuke, seeing how pale and shaken he looked. His eyes closed for a moment to collect his thoughts.

****

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to feel better enough to talk. He observed how his body heaved at every intake of breath, hair flattened from the support of a pillow. He noticed the sharp contrast between Sasuke’s porcelain skin, and the raven-colored hair so neatly disorganized, if that were possible. How his jaw was clenched so stiffly, arms slightly twitching every so often by the deep breaths he began to gulp in welcomingly. He wiped his wettened eyes discreetly, glancing over at Naruto a few times out of embarrassment. He sighed, clenching a fist into the bedsheets.

****

At the sigh (which brought him back almost immediately) Naruto cleared his throat, realizing that he was staring, and let his own body begin to slip out of anxiety-ridden overdrive; he did not know why he was able to so captivatingly, without even noticing, gaze at Sasuke for so long. He made a quick change to now be back in his own bed, giving Sasuke the necessary space to calm down. 

****

Moments later, a moving of fabric called Naruto’s attention back to his friend. He allowed his troubled thoughts to take a backseat for the time being, seeing Sasuke’s demeanor pour back into him and give him life that Naruto feared was lost after breaking down so devastatingly. 

****

“Glad to have you back,” Naruto smirked, showing Sasuke that big dopey grin. “-Sasuke.” He finished, a smirk turning into a genuine, big smile. Even with Naruto’s genuinity, however, there was still something else behind his eyes: worry. Sasuke knew that smile so familiarly.

****

He took one last deep breath, and sat up as if to render himself open to talk: Naruto’s smile, no matter his concern, seemed to reassure him. However, thoughts of his breakdown forced him to stiffen, eyes wandering in search of an adequate explanation for his behavior.

****

Naruto noticed the tension residing in Sasuke’s shoulders. “You don’t gotta’ explain….that,” he referenced crying.  “-you know? I just want to know what was bugging you-why you woke me up,” Naruto assures, his eyes so desperate for an answer,  _ any answer.  _

****

Sasuke let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, expression returned to unreadable. “Hn,” he breathes, a bit of hesitation woven into it. “just-..... don’t laugh,” Sasuke’s usual authoritative mannerisms crumbled under such debilitating apprehension, his voice softening. 

****

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, back straightening, and lips falling open into a small  _ oh _ . His fixated gaze softened, those bright blue eyes reading Sasuke’s every reaction, for he knew words seldom could explain his best friend’s behavior. “I won’t,” Sasuke’s feelings became Naruto’s, the exchange of glances more than enough for Naruto to understand. “I promise.” Naruto raised a bandaged thumb in assurance, cracking a second-long, faint smile of relief out of Sasuke.

****

And Sasuke adhered to Naruto’s begging, knowing that he needed to get this off his chest. “I…” He tried to look at everywhere in the room—the walls, the boring two-year-old clock barely ticking above the hospital room’s door frame, his own bandaged chest, but everywhere except Naruto. “....Naruto, have you ever dreamed about,” Sasuke’s fists curled, “—something you know you shouldn’t?”   
  
“Hm?” Naruto pressed a finger to his chin. “Ya’ mean, like….bad habits? Like, eating 50 bowls of pork ramen when someone else says they’re paying? Stuff like that?” Naruto watched Sasuke’s expressionless reaction (or no reaction) to his guess. “Eh... _ hehe _ …” Naruto scratched his head. “-Did I miss something along the way?”   
  
Sasuke looked down, unfazed by Naruto’s obliviousness (he was used to it at this point). “I mean, sex,” he took a deep breath.

****

Naruto was taken back, clearing his throat. “O-Oh.” He would have laughed at his friend for having such a normal teenage dream, but he promised before not to. A brief silence occurred between the two boys, Naruto looking at Sasuke, and making sure he really heard what he just heard, and it wasn’t just his own perverted mind putting him in a tizzy. “- _ Sex _ ,” Naruto repeated, the word coming out of Sasuke’s mouth still sinking in. Why was Sasuke so upset over this? To Naruto, it barely made sense; he scrunched his nose in an effort to understand.

****

Sasuke nodded, squinting with his eyes for a moment as if cringing at the word. “ _ Don’t _ make me feel worse about it.” The words came out harshly. 

****

Naruto‘s eyes widened, before shaking his head quickly. “No, no, no,” he laughed nervously, causing Sasuke to quickly send Naruto a glare. “H-Hey, no, I’m not  _ shaming _ you or anything, Sasuke, it’s just…” Sasuke watched the floor. “A wet dream?”

****

Sasuke nearly choked when Naruto...seemed to just know. Sasuke’s cheeks were now dusted with a light pink, quickly turning his head out of eye’s view. “I guess.” He continued to stare downward.

****

“You guess?” Naruto reiterated in confusion, before eyes nearly widened at his sudden realization. “Wait,” he murmured, thinking over the way Sasuke was reacting to something Naruto found particularly normal for any teenage boy. “you never had one before?”

****

Sasuke’s throat went dry. “Well….what do you think?” He retorts softly. By Naruto’s reaction to his dilemma, it must have been commonplace, even if just for Naruto.He grit his teeth, a shaky sigh coming from his quivering lips. He buried his face in his hand, all to avoid seeing the look on Naruto’s face.

****

Naruto was speechless: this was a normal conversation he had with a lot of his closest male pals in the village. He did not understand why it took Sasuke so long to feel something so raw—that is for any guy—so natural, or better yet, so  _ normal _ .

****

But then the hundreds of Uchiha tombstones flashed before his eyes, the days watching Sasuke sitting at the harbor while Naruto swung on the wooden swing, the fighting, the one tear drizzling down Sasuke’s face when they were connected by the blood flowing from the remains of their arms, the sheer pain of loneliness and loss. He remembered the exchange of fists, the wicked laughing, the smirk, the illusion of death wrenched into everyone’s minds when Sasuke stabbed through Sakura’s heart. 

****

Most of all, he remembered how traumatized Sasuke was for a good ten years, all beginning even before Sasuke turned  _ nine _ . 

****

“Oh,” Naruto whispered to himself, blinking slowly. “you never had a chance to feel all that stuff, did you?”

****

Sasuke snorts, and avoids the rhetorical question. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” His face finally revealed itself to Naruto, only before he was shut out again: Sasuke laid down, turning over on the opposite side of the bed, and preparing to forget this conversation ever happened.

****

Naruto huffed at the coldness he received from Sasuke, but continued pushing nonetheless. “Sasuke,” Naruto called out in a mumble. His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, racking his brain for a way to get Sasuke to open up to him again. “it’s normal, ya’ know? Every guy gets it. It happens. Nothing is wrong with you,” Naruto noticed Sasuke jolting slightly at the last sentence. He turned back around to lock eyes with Naruto.

****

Rather than facing Naruto with that same shield of distance, anger boiled through his focused glare. “And what if it was about a comrade, huh, Naruto? Is that... _ normal _ ?” Sasuke cringed at his own words. 

****

Naruto did not miss a beat—by that, not thinking through what Sasuke said even for a second. His serious expression morphed into a comical one, even disregarding the Uchiha’s projected anger. “Uh,  _ yeah _ ! Who is it supposed to be about, a person you don’t see every day? Come on Sasuke, why would you dream about a stranger like that?” Naruto paused. He threw his arm back behind his head, pursing his lips as an idea formulated in his mind. “-W-Wait….is it me? W-Wait, hold on,  _ let me fix what I said _ -” Naruto was waving his hand frantically.

****

“No!” Sasuke interrupted Naruto in a snappy tone, rolling his eyes. “Why would I even be talking to you about this then, if it were  _ you _ ,” he strained. Sasuke held his head for a moment: why the hell he was talking about something so personal with Naruto,  _ of all people _ ? If Suigetsu were around, he may have even been a better option. 

****

But he guessed, well, that was the point. Nobody else was around right at the drop of a hat, right when he woke up, for goodness sake, but  _ Naruto _ . They did not even need the same hospital rooms for Naruto to always be there for him—he did not deserve the comradery one bit.

****

“It was about Sakura,” he admits, eyes downcast. He rested his chin against his fist as he looked off to the side. His cheeks remained a vibrant red, and Naruto smirked.

****

“Sakura?” Naruto whispered in awe. “Really?” Naruto tried to rationalize it all, his head inclined forward attentively. 

****

“Yeah,” Sasuke mumbled, a sad smile gracing his lips. It weighed him down, the brewing fire going out upon the sulking realization that he was talking about this to  _ Naruto _ , the person who had a huge crush on Sakura when they were kids. He watched Naruto’s body language—how interested he looked by this embarrassing revelation, “Don’t worry: I’m not taking her from you.”

****

“What?” Naruto sat up more. “You think I still like Sakura? I mean, I did, but that was a while ago,” Naruto assures whilst chuckling.

****

“who knew after all this time,  _ you _ had feelings for her.”

****

Sasuke fell silent at Naruto’s (true) assumption, closing his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed at the wild thought, his instances of stabbing the girl, putting her in a genjutsu, making her believe he hated her.

****

Sasuke made a choked-up sound when those painful memories came rushing back. 

****

Naruto’s attention instantaneously shifted, voice changing at the sound. “I mean…..it’s just that she always chased after you,” he ushered what he meant to Sasuke, grabbing a pillow to set his chin down against. “-just a little shocked, I….I guess.”

****

“That makes two of us,” Sasuke mumbled in response, before shutting his eyes tightly. He grit his teeth. “I…” He stammered. “I just don’t understand…” 

****

Naruto was about to blab out something along the lines of  _ how could you not understand what is going on _ , but instead decided to speak in a less brash tone. The way Sasuke was acting, well, it made Naruto think just a bit more on what to say when the words were all tangled in his mind, begging to be jumbled out in his usual thoughtless babbling. “Sasuke, are ya’......are you…..” But he was speechless. He watched Sasuke’s annoyed eyes, his lips trembling in a sort of hesitation. Naruto licked his own lips, eyes concentrated.

****

Sasuke’s attention focused on only one thing in the at the moment: a renewal of fear that Naruto was going to push through that exterior he still so loved to hide behind. A small indentation formed in the valley between his brows, growing impatient by the looming silence. 

****

“Just say it already.” Sasuke pressed, a flash of impatience running through his body as if his body knew before he did what Naruto’s words were edging towards.

****

Naruto sighed, eyes shut, hearing Sasuke’s impatience, and the grim feeling awakening inside knowing his speculations are most likely true. A slight grimace penetrates a once jovial demeanor, as blue eyes meet black.

****

“You’re afraid—aren’t ya’?” Naruto inquired with a downward twist of his lips, frowning and watching Sasuke’s body stiffen even as his eyes wandered dismissively. Sasuke inclined his head sideways, the expression adorning his pale features irritatingly unreadable. “I mean—of getting that close to someone,” and it was almost as if Sasuke shut down, rendered to a mere shell that no longer listened to Naruto’s qualms and (correct) accusations. 

****

So the bed made a creak, footsteps imminent even in the comfort of fluffy socks, and a more-than-soft carpet unlikely to be seen in usual hospital settings. The raven-haired ninja’s bed creaked under the weight of a new visitor. Sasuke opened his eyes to meet a big pair of blue ones that sent off a wave of panic, and Sasuke was brought back to the unsettling conversation. Naruto could read him, and Sasuke only needed to watch the movement of Naruto’s mouth to know what was coming next when his brain was forcing Sasuke to block out the sound of it.

****

“ _ Love _ ,” the way the word danced off of Naruto’s lips made Sasuke’s stomach twist and turn—he wasn’t sure if it was the content of the word, or because the blond said it, but he was far too shocked to admonish him for it. Naruto gave a feathery light touch to Sasuke’s shoulder, and even despite the touch that was nearly as smooth as a landing gnat, Sasuke jumped. The touch increased in pressure to affirmate his words with locked eyes, and Sasuke’s lips parting. For a moment, the two’s breathing fell into a perfect union until the weight of Naruto’s words slithered inside Sasuke’s body, ripping out any remnants of oxygen that kept him stoic. His breaths quickened.

****

“Why are you fighting it?” Naruto’s voice was morphing into a tone of sincerity, softness—an understanding of the dilemma but a rejection of its place in Sasuke’s life.

****

“Naruto,” a tone of alarm was enough to stop Naruto from continuing speaking, “get  _ off _ the bed. Talking about this will…...it will go nowhere.” The harsh croak was nothing more than a way of protection, and it only caused Naruto to come closer.

****

“ _ No _ ,” Naruto challenged, and watched Sasuke’s eyelids rise in such astonishment that Naruto would protest so sternly, so unlike him. He could feel sweat forming on the back of his neck, the way it clamped along the edges and bristles of his hair causing shivers to rack his spine. The two were inches apart, maybe even centimeters, the space Sasuke once had to dodge any sentimental conversations closing in on him, and leaving him with a limited set of options. His dainty fingertips met the smooth bed-sheets behind him to steady himself, Naruto’s closeness causing the air to humidify, the feeling of another body ceasing to create much open space—it was suffocating. “I don’t have to listen to you. You should know you can’t push me away of all people, ya’ know?” And the hand parted from the tense shoulder. A form of communication ensued between the two in between glances and unsteady breathing, and the tension Sasuke emitted nearly transferred to Naruto, like he was receiving Sasuke’s emotions in the form of a message.

****

And then it settled in that he was comforting Sasuke, of all people. Comforting Sasuke over a fear of love that seemed so extreme it was nearly doubtable. Naruto’s eyes were glassy now—a glint of an idea, a proposition, something that ringed when he felt the weight hovering near his body. He took a deep breath. 

****

Naruto gently brought a sun-kissed hand to the back of Sasuke’s neck, and Naruto could have sworn he felt a dampness reach the cold tips of his fingers, Sasuke’s head inclining forward at the unexpected contact. “I have an idea—something crazy-” He heard the blond mumble. “—but you have to trust me. I know…..” Sasuke was bewildered, enough so that his hands hung at his side, knees on the bed, body stiffened. “I know you’re too guilty of the past to….I dunno’....get it all out, ya’ know?” And Sasuke really did not know what Naruto was getting at.

****

“So I, I  _ think _ ,” and blue eyes flickered for a millisecond at Sasuke’s lap, the suggestive glance not going unnoticed by Sasuke. “I can help.” And when the space between Naruto and Sasuke’s faces was growing smaller and smaller, Sasuke was beginning to get the hint, eyes widening. His mouth grew dry, shaking his head slowly, as if in denial that Naruto was suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting.

****

“Help?” Sasuke drawled lowly, lips parting ever-so-slightly to get those weak words to escape out of the confines of a tense, restricted throat. 

****

“That’s what I said, bastard. Help. You’re frustrated. You know it doesn’t feel right to be with Sakura after everything that happened between you two, but now that you’ve had sense knocked into ya’ again, you’re lusting for her,” Naruto was blunt, brash, and unapologetic in his words, but he was right. Sasuke gulped. “I have an idea: if I can get you to imagine me as Sakura, maybe you can get all that pent-up crap out of you, gain experience, all to prepare for the real deal, ya’ know? Get you through that guilt of yours, and then—” Naruto’s eyes brightened, meeting Sasuke’s. “—Finally get the balls to be with her, and not be so damn sulky, you know?” Sasuke nearly saw a smile forming between his friend’s teases.

****

And Sasuke felt as if someone poured heaps of sand down his esophagus, because his  _ own _ words needed to be gagged out. “Naruto, what-...” He squeezes out the phrase. “-the hell are you talking about?” Sasuke scooted backwards. “Are you insane? I’m not—” Sasuke gritted his teeth, a grunt escaping his lips. “— _ gay _ .”

****

“Duh, Sasuke! I’m not asking for you to swing that way, geez! Why would you have to be a homo if you’re doing it with—” and Naruto made the most feminine wink Sasuke thinks he has ever seen, and he could nearly deadpan at Naruto’s attempts at mimicking a girl. “Sakura?” He teased. 

****

Sasuke made a groan, and glared. “Why would I agree to this?”

****

“I dunno’ Sasuke, why don’t ya’ ask your dick that?” And a prompt hand grabbed a pillow to cover his lap, evidence of a still-hard appendage that, unlike Sasuke’s qualms, seemed to be anticipating a form of release. “A guy like you would never rub one out: you’re too prissy for that, and it’s not like you know how, anyways,” Naruto made an exaggerated pout with his arms crossed. “I’m making a deal with you, bastard. Service so you don’t have to suffer whenever you see your comrade who is,  _ by the way _ , a teammate you can’t just avoid anymore, Sasuke!”

****

Sasuke twitched, and the question finally came out, the one burning in him throughout this whole conversation. He did not know how to feel about this…..proposition, but was certain on asking one simple question. “Naruto, are  _ you _ ….?”

****

Naruto’s body tensed, eyes bulging for a short second. “Eh?” He paused for a moment, eyes narrowing in sheer thought over the possibility of himself feeling something for the same sex. He shook it off for a moment, and then pointed. “Wait, wait, wait, why, does it matter? I just wanna’ help, that’s it. No excuses.” And maybe there was a hint of some deeper longing behind those words when his eyes looked so intent on the beautiful Uchiha in front of him, a sea shrouded in unclear intentions that not even Naruto could make sense of. However, the expression was pure, and Sasuke’s defenses lowered, knowing Naruto did, despite this daunting situation, want the best for him.

****

Sasuke’s head was spinning both from his previous breakdown and the sudden decisions, filling with confusion and apprehension, despite the rest of his body anticipating rather than denying. His eyes darted to the bed sheets. 

****

Naruto watched how Sasuke’s lips trembled with every effort to make up his mind over such an offer, the war between his body and mind—a constant battle that nobody had no clue existed until now. His vanity was whacking him in the head, begging him to sink into that foreign euphoria that he only experienced in a dream that left him soaked in sweat and wanting more of it. But it wasn’t that easy: at least, Sasuke did not make it that easy for himself—letting himself be indulged in pleasure with Naruto, his best friend, acting as Sakura to calm his desires whenever he needed. It almost sounded like prostitution, except Naruto was not really getting anything in return, especially if he apparently was not gay.

****

But Naruto cared about him. He wanted to make him feel better, and the fact that someone wanted to selflessly push Sasuke into foreign ground and make his current problems disappear was more than tempting—irresistible, even.

****

“Just lemme’ help, please?” And the idiot was even begging. Begging for something where he would not get much in return, anyways. “It will be completely platonic, ‘kay? Nothing except me tryna’ help you get through this new stuff you’re experiencing. That’s the deal,” he reiterated, and Sasuke’s eyelashes fluttered shut, expression twisted in contemplation. “It will be a secret, and nobody will find out, I swear! I can keep my big mouth shut, really!” Sasuke heard a harmless chuckle emitted at the end of the sentence, Sasuke reacting with a huff escaping his gritted teeth, defeated. “We’ll be best friends as always, ya’ know? ‘Cause it’s not like it’s me you’re personally  doing it with, more like-”

****

“Prostitution?” Sasuke finished Naruto’s sentence and made a sardonic smirk, eyes locked to Naruto’s in a vice grip. “That’s what it is, Naruto, no matter how many times you call it something else. You realize that, right?” His Uchiha pride and snobbiness bled through every last syllable, Naruto’s confidence shrinking at the word ‘prostitute’. Sasuke could tell this much, and the expression on Naruto’s face was enough that he assumed his point was made.

****

It wasn’t.

****

Naruto retorted the statement almost immediately, and whatever bullet Sasuke sounded at Naruto came back menacingly like a boomerang in disguise. “You asshole, unless you’re paying me, you can’t go off assuming I’m a prostitute!” Naruto was nearly barking at the Uchiha, pouting and pouting until he glowered once more. “-and you can’t call me a slut, either!”

****

“I never called you that,” Sasuke says quietly, a contrast to the way Naruto was chewing his ear off. Naruto growled at the snarky comeback, but upon seeing Sasuke’s calm presence, unstiffened, breathing out and letting his back curve forward relaxedly.

****

Sasuke made a tsk, before crossing his arms stiffly. He pushed the pillow out of his lap in a smooth attempt to appear more relaxed, but Naruto could tell comfort was the last thing Sasuke was feeling at the moment. When Sasuke thought Naruto was no longer paying attention to him, he checked over himself, and was disappointed to find that a tent, however more hidden than before, was pitched in his boxers, and the foreign sensation making Sasuke wince. The previous slap of confidence that leaked through the stoic Uchiha finally met its end, as the new sensations that were plaguing Sasuke finally took hold. Shifting his position, Sasuke only made the situation worse with a light brush of his lap against the duvet, and the sensation transmitted into a shiver through his spine, an ache for physical contact. A sharp intake of breath was easily identified by Naruto, who was watching Sasuke with eyes yearning for something, a mystery, a yearn for Sasuke to feel relief, to be comfortable with intimacy, with  _ love _ .

****

Naruto tried again, persistence obvious, but cloaked by a soft collection of words that once swirled around in the blond’s head, a mantra that was repeated in his mind ever since he brought up the outlandish proposition to the aroused man in front of him. “Let me help,” he ushers softly, and articulates in way that makes him sound overwhelmingly sincere.

****

And Sasuke’s eyes come alive, ferocious with lust, it so subtle in a stranger’s eyes but not to Naruto, and Naruto’s heart he swore begins to palpitate twice as much when he hears Sasuke whisper a stammering, hesitant,  “F-Fine”. And he could tell Sasuke’s mind, for once, lost the battle with his urges—and despite the platonic nature of this deal, Naruto  _ liked _ it. 

****

Naruto realized, in that moment of satisfaction, what he started. “You-......you sure?” Naruto’s voice lowered, edging from confident to nearly sounding worried when Sasuke actually agreed to this.

****

Sasuke kept a long minute of contact with Naruto, refusing to repeat it again. His expression screamed,  _ don’t make me change my mind. _

****

The distance between the two opposites finally came to a complete close. Naruto began kissing Sasuke before whispering a, “close your eyes”, and Sasuke did once feeling the other male’s lips ghost onto his again, and now much more deeply. He knit his eyebrows in a sort of lust-filled concentration, knowing that Naruto’s instructions were to imagine Sakura instead of him, and the sloppy kisses began to turn more heated, sexier, in Sasuke’s mind when he imagined pink hair was the hair that was brushing in close proximity to his face. The tongue that once invaded Sasuke’s virgin mouth was no longer the disgusting familiar tongue he felt on accident in years past, but a skilled delicate tongue that danced with his. Sasuke imitated Naruto’s actions, and couldn’t help but wonder what made Naruto so good at kissing.

****

As Sasuke’s mind wandered to this odd thought, it must have been obvious to the other man, as he felt a calloused hand stroke his cheek. He let his expression relax, and tried to imagine that the person so good at kissing was Sakura, and he felt the hand slip off his cheek in a silent confirmation that Sasuke was doing a good job. He imagined Sakura was the one who was digging her tongue into his mouth so desperately, and it made a sound that Sasuke did not know he was holding release from the tongue-lock. He felt his arousal blooming again at the thought of a certain female grazing his tongue, dominating him, making him hers, and his cock, despite his usual aversion to being dominated, pulsed wantonly.

****

And a gentle push set Sasuke down against the bed, his lips gasping for breath. Naruto checked to make sure Sasuke’s eyes were still closed, as he inched closer to him. He paused, making sure that no sounds were emitting from outside the hospital room: any intrusion in the middle of the night, and especially in this position, would be difficult to play off. Naruto made a soft nod,  _ nobody’s around _ , before his eyes rested on the sight before him. He swallowed, watching how Sasuke, eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed, was trying to open up to Naruto again, to trust him, and Naruto attempted to ignore how tantalizing that sight really was. The way his black hair was falling side to side on a pillow, face softly twisted in a war of trust, body losing albeit a bit of tension, but otherwise guarded. His lips were wet from the kiss that, Naruto had a hard time realizing, he initiated. Naruto tried to refocus his attention on his job as someone else, shaking those dangerous thoughts swiftly out of his mind, before letting himself indulge in another kiss filled with history and unsolved conflict between him and the guy he would otherwise call his best friend.

****

Sasuke jolted at the contact after such a long silence, and in usual situations, would have asked Naruto what he was waiting for, but in efforts to forget that it was Naruto he was kissing, he did not let those words slip his tongue. Inevitably, after years being side-to-side with Naruto on missions, a familiar scent filled Sasuke’s nostrils. It was one, after leaving the village, Sasuke long forgotten, but the scent came rushing back to him the instant Naruto was even closer than before. He tried to grow numb to those senses, to push them out of his mind immediately in order to accomplish the deal he agreed to. Sasuke felt Naruto begin to touch his bare, pale skin, and Sasuke, not used to the touch, exhaled sharply through a battle of tongues. Naruto let his chin rest near Sasuke’s ear. Sasuke gasped, feeling the shift in position when their lips left each other.

****

“Sasuke,” Naruto tried to whisper softly, enough so that his voice was not as easily his own. “I’m going to-......” And Sasuke heard Naruto take a deep breath. He sounds clueless, was his first thought, before attempting to once again let himself imagine Naruto was not Naruto. “Touch you,” he gulped. “....-o-okay?” 

****

In missions, Sasuke never understood why Naruto had to announce his every action, and it seems, in other circumstances, he did the same damn thing. He grit his teeth, anticipating more physical contact, and while Sasuke feared it, his body wanted more of it. “Then  _ do it _ ,” he croaked, breathy voice challenged, a dominance penetrating the air even when he was the one nearly pinned down. His fists curled.

****

Naruto cautiously peered down at the boy splayed out on the bed, running one of his hands down from Sasuke’s chest, to his lean stomach, the skin tight from obvious years of training, much like his own body, but thinner. When Naruto reached his lower stomach, Sasuke gasped, jumping ever-so-slightly, and retaliating by bringing his hand out as if ready to attack. Naruto sensed this before even Sasuke’s mind could, and grabbed his wrist to avoid such a reaction. “Hey,” the bright, but quiet voice, intruded, Sasuke making a soft hnh. “I’m not gonn-...” He dropped the slang he always lazily used. “going to hurt you.”  And any sort of arousal Naruto tried to deny he was having was gone, because the fact Sasuke was not even comfortable with physical, romantic touching made him watch him sadly. A drive to comfort Sasuke, to make him feel good and show him love was something he did not need to fear, became prominent in between his warm-hearted intentions.

****

Naruto brought his hand down to Sasuke’s boxers, lightly touching the waistband of the fabric. Sasuke’s breathing changed, expression tense once more. However, Naruto remained understanding, and tried not to rush anything—against his own way of doing things. A sense of caution was prominent in Naruto’s every action, watching Sasuke’s expressions before continuing.

The pause made the tension in Sasuke’s movements grow, expression restless as his eyes were forced to be fluttered shut. Naruto reached for Sasuke’s hand, interlocking fingers and giving his palm a reassuring  squeeze. The squeeze made Sasuke’s mouth fall open. “N-a….” He hesitated. “Sakura…” It was not hard to imagine that the hand grabbing for his own was the pink-haired beauty that would always be initiating such physical contact, while Naruto would usually be the one watching absentmindedly. 

****

Naruto cracked a small smile at the reaction he got from a familiar gesture that he observed himself after watching Sasuke so many years—a mix of childhood jealousy and admiration that both him and Sasuke shared for each other in the past. Naruto felt Sasuke’s arm lower further onto the bed, the muscles relaxing. Naruto gently held Sasuke’s nimble fingers, and soon let them fall and gently press against the blanket with the rest of his body.

****

In this moment of serenity, Naruto used both of his hands to gently grasp at the top of Sasuke’s boxers, watching over his own movements with uncertainty; it was not like this would be the first time he saw the only remaining Uchiha naked: missions together would mean unplanned trips to the bathroom (i.e. the bushes), or, in other cases, trips in between long missions to hot springs for a break. Why were his fingers carrying the slightest tremble, his face streaked with slight remnants of sweat? This is nothing! 

****

He tried to stop himself, struggling to ignore the part of him that, despite the familiarity with Sasuke’s body, ached to see him bare—what changed in the years between now and when they were adolescents. He noticed the hint of muscle making the Uchiha still lean but filled out in some crevices of his skin, his neck and shoulders broader— his figure much less frail and delicate.

****

Naruto slowly slid Sasuke’s boxers down, leaving them hanging at his kneecaps in a fashion of caution and modesty. Naruto’s eyes brightened for a moment, and held Sasuke’s hips firmly in place upon hearing an uncharacteristic choke escape his mouth. Naruto had no time to pay mind to the aroused length that was nestled in between a pair of ever-so-slightly shaking thighs, quickly giving Sasuke’s hand another familiar, affectionate squeeze. 

****

And, Naruto let it sink in, Sasuke’s natural urge to avoid this intimacy was not a cry of embarrassment over his body—far from it. It came from years of being closed off, years of trauma, and years of resentment towards any form of relationships. It came from once believing that revenge was his only purpose in being alive.

****

Naruto had to bite his tongue: talking to Sasuke too much would ruin the whole point of doing this. He let a hand finally ghost over Sasuke’s erection, and, resting another hand near Sasuke’s bicep, lightly gripped him. Naruto felt Sasuke react by the minor jump his body made at the sensual contact. He heard the Uchiha gasp, and Naruto shut his eyes for a moment as if to process the reaction. He hesitantly kept his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, questioning in his mind how to continue forth from here: he never expected he would ever be touching another man’s groin—let alone touching Sasuke like this.

****

Naruto’s thumb slid to the tip of the heated appendage hardening in his hand, gently pushing the excess skin down, and gave a long, sensual swipe across the head. Legs shook, a hand gripping Naruto’s shoulder tightly, before Naruto gently set that hand back down again, caressing it softly, and nearly unconsciously. Naruto felt his own mind begin to turn hazy, no longer thinking clearly, and, inevitably, not conscious enough to rationalize making Sasuke feel good anymore. Sasuke was mid-gasping at the igniting, but minimal touch to the flushing tip of his cock. His eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to process and calculate the burst of endorphins that invaded his body at every light touch Naruto gave him. His expression let Naruto know he was doing all the right things even amidst his clueless questions about the pleasurable feeling, but Naruto threaded some fingers through Sasuke’s hair, before trying the motion again.

****

“Hn-ngh,” a grunt reverberated through the silence, followed by a series of pants. As expected, Sasuke was overly sensitive, delayed to feel any sort of pleasure by his own life circumstances. He jumped again, his hand searching for the figure that was granting him these shocks that he had no idea his body was able to replicate. Automatically, a small “Sakura” came pouring out of the pleasure-stricken man’s lips. 

****

The level of focus Naruto unusually acquired during this ordeal intensified at Sasuke’s every pleasurable reaction: in essence, no time was made for Naruto to tease Sasuke over his virgin-like reactions to small touches. His selflessness took over at the brink of such electrifying intimacy—he did not even notice the hard-on that was sporting between his own boxer-clad legs: it was hard to notice what was not even thought to be possible to him. Naruto now allowed his thumb to meet back with the rest of his hand, giving the weeping erection a firm tug, before allowing his hand to grant the person under him a few pumps that slowly but surely increased in intensity. Naruto felt his own adrenaline take off, heart beating so erratically: his body knew more than him that he was participating in a secret level of intimacy with Sasuke, his own body shaking from this intangible rush. 

****

A moan, after much trembling of his lips, Naruto noticed, finally came through, unguarded. Sasuke opened his eyes in shock at his own sounds he was making as his body shook and rattled  every time Naruto’s hand met the base of his dick. His eyes were wide, “I….-hnh-!” Any statement made was interrupted by uncontrollable, scattered breaths. 

****

Naruto froze. “Wait,” Naruto jumped at the sight of Sasuke’s eyes being locked with his own, Sasuke forgetting the plan while in the middle of his own pleasure-involved epiphanies. “Uh…-Uh!” He racked his brain for a quick way to set Sasuke’s eyes away from the reality of who was touching him so intimately, using his other hand to thoughtlessly cover Sasuke’s eyes. The pressure forced Sasuke’s body to fall back in a straight line, Naruto sitting on top of Sasuke’s form.

****

“......!” A croak of shock escaped Sasuke’s lips as his vision was blocked, and he was left to his imagination once more. His pants continued as his body was reacting to every pump with shivers and bursts of pleasure that Sasuke could barely process. In a sense, he was glad his eyes were covered: at this point, they were probably rolled to the back of his head in the most embarrassing portrayal of himself being stunned into ecstasy.

****

“Shhh, shh,  _ shh _ ,” Naruto’s throat rumbled, feeling precum begin seeping down the ends of the pulsating cock in his hand. While he covered his eyes for Sasuke’s own benefit, he did not want Sasuke getting too loud out of shock or pleasure, either. Sasuke’s legs shook, causing his breaths to be so shaky, chest heaving. Naruto felt himself sweating: his hand was now pumping Sasuke’s aching cock so fast, so deliberately, so  _ desperately _ . 

****

And whimpers escaped the normally stoic Uchiha’s mouth, likely from the physical intensity of the handjob that was being given to him for the first time. He bucked his hips up uncontrollably, letting the base of his dick meet Naruto’s palm at every push, and letting a swishing sound take over the sound of pants and moans. 

****

Naruto watched the submissive form Sasuke took under his—well, Sakura’s—control, and felt as if Sasuke needed a last push. He supposed that after quite a while of not speaking, that a whisper would be discreet enough, and enough to make Sasuke let go. He allowed his own body to press against Sasuke’s without realizing it, just so his lips could press against his flushed ear.

****

“Letting yourself feel good?” The whisper was enough to let Sasuke’s imagination run rampant, Naruto satisfactorily feeling Sasuke’s length nearly jolt at the soothing, yet so-obviously sexually charged question.

****

And the question was beginning to do its job, Sasuke’s thrusts becoming less refined, as any remnant of Sasuke’s usual proper nature turning reckless. 

****

Naruto has to stop himself from smirking: a deal of his was definitely making more strides than Sasuke seemed to think it would! He watches Sasuke’s movements turn more instinct-driven, as if desperate to climax, despite his body probably so unknowledgeable of the aforementioned feeling. Sasuke did not respond to his question—not that he expected him to. Naruto let his hot lips remain right under Sasuke’s ear, at a sensitive patch of skin, as he waited for Sasuke to finish. His lips moved under the motions of the man below him, but he nevertheless allowed himself to be swayed into the motions. He closed his eyes in patience.

****

Until Sasuke stopped—along with his panting and shaking; clearly, Sasuke was not stopping in the event of cumming.

****

_ What? _ Naruto pulled away in alarm, looking over Sasuke as if concerned something was wrong.

****

Sasuke, once catching his breath, turned his body away from Naruto, scooting away so Naruto was no longer on top of him at all. He covered his face with his hands.

****

The smug look Naruto initially acquired turned sensitive and guilty as if he done something wrong, watching the Uchiha move away.

****

“I can’t…” 

****

Naruto’s eyes widened. His head leaned forward, concern evident. “What-....” He cleared his throat, before raising his voice to a louder pitch that was no longer sensual whispering. “-Whaddaya’ mean you can’t?” Obviously, nothing was wrong with Sasuke’s libido—if that were a problem, this situation would have never transpired—and Sasuke did not look sick, or anything. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke. “‘Course you can.”

****

Sasuke shook his head vehemently, hands allowing his eyes to be unseen by Naruto. Despite his arousal, Sasuke set himself apart from Naruto as if he wasn’t aroused at all, and was more ashamed.

****

The latter was correct. 

****

“Sasuke,” Naruto quietly called, before his face twisted into a glare. “is this about you feeling guilty again?” Naruto stopped right in front of Sasuke’s face. “C’mon.” 

****

Sasuke let his hands fall from his eyes, shaking his head lowly. His dark, petrified eyes hesitantly met Naruto’s. “I mean it. I can’t—do this,” His jaw clenches. His eyes trail away from Naruto’s blue desperate ones, before uttering, “not after everything I….”

****

But before Sasuke could even finish, Naruto pushes Sasuke back against the headboard by his chest, sitting in between his legs to keep him from getting away. “Cut the crap,” Naruto whispered in response, before his hand touched Sasuke’s forehead, pushing the sweaty bangs out of his face. “tell you what,” Naruto says as the proximity causes both boys to pant. “close your eyes. Let everything go—think of her, okay? I’m gonna show you, you  _ can _ .”

****

Sasuke, realizing the position he was in, did not react (Naruto had him locked in place, unable to move). He simply gazed at Naruto with an intensity, as if denying Naruto’s words in his mind, a retort of an  _ I can’t _ .

****

Naruto, upon seeing the expression stricken on Sasuke’s face by his words, makes sure to add one more thing to his demands.

****

“Trust me.” 

****

And he shockingly watches as Sasuke believes him, his eyes fluttering shut, as Naruto began to reawaken Sasuke’s senses, stroking Sasuke’s limp cock in erratic, but smooth motions. Sasuke’s lips part, the tremor that struck through his body before resuming. Even as these shivers of pleasure racked Sasuke’s form, however, Sasuke’s shoulders were now much more relaxed, and his expression depicted only thoughts of his own euphoria. 

****

A smile formed on Naruto’s lips, as he cunningly squeezed Sasuke’s balls, a gasp resonating from the male who was being touched so greedily. Sasuke exhaled shakily..

****

Naruto’s lips meshed into Sasuke’s once more with a renewed vigor, his hand coaxing Sasuke to cum by every squeeze of each individual ball, and by the intense friction he allowed Sasuke to thrust his cock into: he held his hand out, letting him use his hand to bring himself to the edge. Naruto’s tongue pushed against Sasuke’s. He felt the soaking wetness of the other’s tongue, and laughed in his mind: if it weren’t for their making out, Sasuke would definitely be drooling. 

****

Sasuke’s mind, however, was somewhere else. He imagined that Sakura was so intimately caressing his body, and he was in return kissing her so ardently and feverishly, that he felt as if his body could burst just by the contact of their tongues. He was relaxed, but at the same time healthily distressed by the urge to ejaculate, and create a hot, sticky mess of the hand that was encouraging him so sweetly, only letting him get a glimpse of the white pleasure by the furious leaking of precum from his tortured cock. He tried to imagine that maybe, just maybe, this wet, sopping hand was no longer Sakura’s hand, but that he was inside her core, making love to her. His eyebrows furrowed as his intrusive thoughts made his cock grow in Naruto’s hand, and Naruto could feel it at every pulse.

****

Sasuke’s pants became furious, every thrust Sasuke hitting her cervix, her juices flowing all around his drenched cock, making her moan in pleasure, making her forget all the wrong he’s done—it was intoxicating. And Naruto urged him on, catching his tongue with his own, pumping Sasuke’s cock for dear life and letting him thrust so animalistically against him.

****

Naruto made a breathy moan, as if to encourage Sasuke’s release. If one were to blink, it could even sound feminine—Naruto made sure not to overdo it. 

****

“ _ A-Ah _ , yeah…..” His lips left Sasuke’s, Naruto wiping the trail of spit from Sasuke’s plump, red lips.  “Yeah, Sasuke-....come on,  _ cum _ ….” His voice lowered to a whisper once more, indistinguishable. Naruto was using all of his energy he gained from being on bed rest to be jerking Sasuke off zealously, watching Sasuke’s face twitch in efforts to let the pleasure last longer. Naruto’s hand was drenched in a mixture of precum and sweat.

Once Naruto felt Sasuke’s form tense under him, he knew that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to hold in this new urge much longer. He heard Sasuke make a throaty gasp, before whimpering, and Naruto could only observe as the prim and proper Uchiha was unraveling so hungrily. “Please,” Naruto begged breathily, panting himself as sweat beaded all around his forehead. Sasuke’s nails dug into the sheets under him desperately. However, Sasuke seemed as if he was denying himself the comfort of opening his eyes, to see someone so close to him sit with him as he experienced something that was so cathartic and frightening at the same time.

****

And then, Sasuke could recall, was the most foreign, albeit euphoric, feeling his body ever processed in his life. The thought of ramming inside velvety, tight, virgin walls, and making Sakura nearly scream, became too much for his mind to handle. His cock began pumping erratically on its own—Sasuke did not even have to thrust anymore—something hot escaping the tip, and causing Sasuke’s figure to convulse and shake. At some point during this, Sasuke’s hand found Naruto’s and was squeezing so hard that his knuckles turned white. And Naruto let him, feeling his teammate’s  cum painting the inside of his hand a clear white. 

****

”G- _ God _ -“ Sasuke did not let himself finish, a guttural moan escaping him as Naruto let Sasuke ride out such an intense, erotic, first orgasm.  Both parties were panting as if finishing an A-Rank mission. Sasuke slumped backwards against the headboard of his bed once more, a drenched, ecstasy-high, mess.

****

Naruto’s hand was still holding Sasuke’s, which made  Naruto emit a yell, before pulling away from it. He made a glare, as if touching Sasuke’s hand was the most distasteful thing he has ever done. However, his glare disappeared upon realizing that Sasuke looked the most relaxed he’s ever seen him these past few months. He closed his eyes, the sound of his own heart pounding against his ears, swallowing him into his body along with his thoughts. Naruto’s touch was burned into his skin, the calloused hands a memory Sasuke was nearly reflecting on in comfort rather than disgust. He pressed his hand against a part of his back he could reach, as if repeating those gentle affirming touches for himself, etching the intimacy into his skin in a newfound acceptance, imagining trimmed, soft, petite fingers touching it the same way.

****

Even with Sasuke’s eyes closed, he could see his vision darkening into a blacker hue from a figure leaning over him on the bed. “See?” Naruto tried to get Sasuke’s attention, a goofy grin subtly evident on his features as he reminded Sasuke of that still-foreign release he went through only minutes ago.

****

The blond was cleaning his own hand off, and then began to help Sasuke clean up from the comfort of his bed, an obvious bulk of time between Sasuke’s orgasm, and now; did he really take this long to come down from the high, he wondered. Sasuke exhaustedly watched Naruto, eyes half lidded as Naruto’s caring smile filled Sasuke’s limited, blurry view. “Just cleaning you up: you’d kill me if I left you like this, you know,” Naruto did not even pay attention to Sasuke’s body as he wiped him up, just focusing on the rise and fall of Sasuke’s eyelids. “—all dirty and stuff, call me a loser, because  _ you’re the prim and proper asshole _ ,” he playfully mocked. Naruto was going through how Sasuke would react out loud, giving Sasuke another soft grin after speaking. In response, Sasuke just watched, Naruto’s rant barely registering. Sasuke did not even flinch when Naruto was cleaning up his nether regions, too tired for his own reflexes to take hold. The way Naruto watched Sasuke’s sleepy form made Sasuke’s eyes close more out of comfort, trusting Naruto more than anyone else. 

****

Even with his trust in Naruto, Sasuke was struggling to keep his eyes open—Naruto noticed this. Once finishing cleaning Sasuke and preparing him to go to sleep, he leaned closely enough so that Sasuke’s eyes would register him fully and unflinchingly. 

****

“Nobody’s gonna’ kill you if you let yourself rest,  _ Sa _ -suke,” Naruto nearly berates him, raising an eyebrow, but the voice was still unabashedly gentle. “you’re tired.” Naruto was informing him of something he already knew, it more like an assurance of his drowsy state than anything. “And if you get a bad dream, we’ll do what we always do, ya’ know? Watch TV, eat that cup ramen the nurse brought in this morning, whatever you want.”

****

Sasuke would have said something snarky along the lines of ‘you mean whatever  _ you  _ want’ _ ,  _ but his eyelids were falling faster than he could think, as a relieved expression washed over his face.

****

Sasuke’s eyes fluttering shut was enough for Naruto to switch back to his bed, feet making the floor creak. “Just….tell me when you feel like that again for her, ‘kay?” The blond’s own eyes were now struggling to stay open as he yawns uncontrollably, and without shame, snuggles his pillow.

****

And Sasuke gives up, his look of relaxation morphing into something even more subtle, making a small drowsy sound of agreement, before being taken by the tempting idea of sleep—too tempting, even, to not once take back what transpired between him and Naruto Uzumaki.

****

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have ideas for an entire fic, but I am not sure yet if I should release it.


End file.
